


Other World Wonderland

by KaitouHime



Category: DCU
Genre: Gen, Horror, ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:59:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitouHime/pseuds/KaitouHime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Dick wake up in an abandoned building and goes out looking for their younger brothers. Something isn't quite right with the place though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title will probably change because it's crappy. I have a pretty decent idea of where this is going. But my writing talent is pretty lame. So who know when the next chapter will come out.

Jason and Dick had woken up in an old, creaking and falling apart building. Neither of them knew where they were or how they got there. The windows were boarded shut keeping them from looking outside or even escaping by them. They were efficiently trapped inside. Even more worrying was that, they both could clearly remember the baby bird and baby bat being at their sides before everything went black. And search as they may, they couldn't find them. They were trained by the greatest detective, by Batman and they couldn't find two tiny robins.

 

Jason was seething. Too many questions went unanswered. Why were they here? Where was here? Where were the kids? Were the kids even still alive? It was too silent. Only the noise of their foot falls against the debris. The place was in ruin, everything was falling apart. And as Jason's anger was taking a peak he heard as soft whisper. He stopped walking, Dick turning to him, eyes questioning. Jason heard it again. A soft whisper, the voice sounded eerily distorted and echoed, but it was still clearly Tim's, calling his name. Jason ran, baby bird was calling for him, maybe if he could get to him before he stopped calling again, maybe then he could finally find one of the two lost children.

 

////

 

Dick had been worrying since they had begun to walk. Dami and Timmy were missing, he should have been able to protect them and now he didn't even know where they were. His mind kept going to what ifs. What if they had gotten hurt? What if they were fighting just at this very moment? What if they were in need of urgent help? What if they fell through the unstable floors? He was half way through another what if when he heard Jason's steps halt. He turned around worried that Jason had disappeared on him too, but he was there, looking down a hallway, Dick prompted him to speak up with a gaze. But before Jay answered, he bolted off. Dick was running after him just as soon, screaming at him to stop, asking him where he was going. But as he ran past another hallway a glimpse of black hairs, blue eyes and yellow cape had him stopping. He called out the young child's name. But the kid had already run off. He ran hot on his heel, calling out Damian's name. Trying to get him to stop.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now proof read. Enjoy.

Tim and Damian came to inside a forest, it was big and dark, the canopy of the trees so thick that barely a ray of moonlight could peak through. They had put aside their differences long enough to clinically analyze their situation, neither of them recognized the forest. The stars too well hidden to say exactly what their position was and the branches too vicious to climb through them. They were well and truly lost. They both remembered Nightwing and Red Hood being present before getting knocked out. They didn't dare split up to find them and make any possible rescue harder. They knew that every seconds counted in a situation like this, they could easily survive in the wild for the night, come morning the sun would give them a direction to take even through the thick foliage and they would be able to escape, but an accident happened really fast in darkness like this one.

  
  


Tim was completely detached from the situation as he passed carefully. Analyzing what had happened, where they could possibly be, how they may have gotten so far and deep inside a forest without either of them waking up. The forest was also strangely silent, it was abnormal. The night fauna of the forest should have been awake by now. This forest was a death trap, sharp rocks, broken trees, low branches ready to impale an unsuspecting passer by and slippery moss. Tim was about to walk over a patch of said moss when the glint of the moon off something red and polished caught his interest, Tim turned around sharply and walked to it. It was Red Hood's helmet, and beside it a trail of blood. It was obvious that Jason was hurt, and grievously so. Worry seized Tim, he needed to find him before blood loss took its toll. He was back on his feet and running in the direction the blood trail went, praying that Jay would still be alive when he found him.

  
  


////

  
  


Damian was meditating, listening closely to Drake's foot falls. They had gotten separated from Todd and Grayson, they could't afford to get separated too, he wouldn't bear the shame that would be laid on him if he was found and had to tell them that Drake was still lost somewhere in there. He wondered about whether or not they would be able to even see the sun clearly enough to find their way, whether the sun would even peak through the leaves enough for them to see where they were going, he also wondered if Grayson and Todd were in a similar situation. His eyes snapped open at the sudden change of trajectory Drake's feet were taking, he stared at him wondering what he had found. Damian was getting up when Drake bolted off, he shouted his name and ran after him. That is when he heard it, an agonized scream of his name, the voice was clearly Grayson's, his heart jumped in his throat as he turned abruptly toward the scream, looking back at Drake's back disappearing in the darkness, before shooting off toward Grayson's voice.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

The building was needlessly big, the sound of two pairs of running feet echoed getting more and more distant.

 

Jason ran, He couldn't, wouldn't stop. He heard Dick call back. But he wouldn't, couldn't stop running. He needed to get to the Baby Bird, his voice was so strange, something was wrong, terribly wrong with Tim. He did hear Dick stop following and run down another hall. But he still couldn't, wouldn't stop running. Baby Bird, Tim, Little Red, Timmy was still calling for him. He was so lost in thoughts of Tim hurt, trapped or even dying. So much so, that he nearly ran past the door Tim's calls came from. Just as soon as he turned back to the door, the door was torn off. It was a dilapidated, unlived and dirty kitchen, dust floating heavy in the air and undisturbed. He was starting to think that he had made a mistake, entered the wrong room, but banging and scratching from a door caught his attention. The door was a walk in freezer door. Jason was reminded of his stay inside his own coffin, clawing his way out of it, calling for Bruce, for B, for Dad to come and save him.

 

He stood frozen, until his own memory self changed to images of Tim inside that freezer, beating and scratching at the door, cries for Bruce morphing into cries for himself. Just as soon as the images entered his mind, the door was off its hinges and he was gathering Tim in his arms, whispering that he was there, everything was alright now. Tim's eyes were wild and unfocused, his voice had gone out sometime between Jason entering the kitchen and freeing him from the freezer, he now could only mouth Jason's name. He was freezing cold, his fingers were a mess, torn to shreds, nails hanging and falling off, splinters dug deep inside his finger tips. Jason wished for tweezers, disinfectant and bandages. But Dick and himself had discovered pretty early that their belts and various materials had been taken. For the moment he could only tear Little Red's cape and bandage Tim's bleeding fingers with it. Helping Tim to his feet slowly, holding Tim in front of him lightly. Tim looked like a gust of wind would tip him over.

 


	4. Chapter 4

The halls were yet again free from any noise. Only one set of foot falls ran through it. The set of feet were hurried and panicked.

 

Dick had lost Damian, the boy had turned a corner and disapeared. In all logic Dami had probably just put on a burst of speed and took another corner. But Dick was still uneasy with how easily the child had slipped away. And now Dick had lost both Damian and Jason. The man wondered what could have possessed Jay to run away like that. From the outside it had looked like Jay had heard something that had frightened him, but Dick himself had heard nothing. It was also suspicious how he had ran past Damian without stopping, the green, red and yellow of the Robin uniform was hard to miss after all. He was closing in on an intersection when he heard it. It sounded like quiet bitten back sobs. Dick was running before he fully understood what he was hearing. His mind had gone blank, he just knew it was Damian, Dami, crying. But Damian never cried, he was too prideful for that. His lack of attention nearly brought him down a hole in the floor. When he looked down, he saw him, Damian's leg was pierced by a broken, rusty steel pipe. Dick theorized that the child had not seen the hole while running and fallen down the hole, like Dick had nearly done. Dick was morbidly reminded of a bird with a broken wing.

 

If he closed his eyes, he could remember The Fall, his parents falling to their death still marked in his memory. Dick carefully went down the hole, assessing the damage to Damian's leg the closer he got. It didn't seem to have touched any major arteries, nor did it seem to have gone through the bone, he should be alright, provided that they got out of there fast and got him proper medical attention. The sobbing had stopped, Dick wasn't sure if he hadn't dreamed it to start with. He tore up Robin's cape to make a bandage for Damian's leg, before levering him off the pipe, the injury was quickly bandaged to avoid anymore complications. When Dick was done he finally took his first look of Damian's visage. He has a look of fear barely covered staining his usually angry traits. Dick likened the look crossing Damian's visage to the look of someone dosed on fear gas. Dick got up, hoisting Damian up in his arms, the child's arms and leg holding on around his neck and waist, injured leg hanging. If Scarecrow was behind this they needed to find Jay and Tim, fast.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Bright gleaming eyes were opening all over the forest, tracking the trespassers, the moon shining off them. The trespassers weren't welcome. Still no noise rose, yet.

Tim was going too fast, roots grabbing at his feet. He knew that if he kept like that he would certainly trip. The slivers of moonlight didn't reach the root covered ground, making it a risky endeavor. Tim could barely make out the trail of blood. He remembered Damian screaming for him, they should have stayed together. But Jason was hurt, alone and bleeding heavily, maybe dead even. If only he could go just a bit faster. Just as the thought went through his head, his foot snagged on a root sending him sprawling to the ground with a cry. His uniform protected him from scrapes, but its couldn't save his ankle from spraining, his foot still stuck under the root that tripped him. His stiffed scream of pain echoed in the trees around him. He rose up with difficulty, ankle stinging, but he couldn't stop. Not yet, Jay was out there, worse off than him. Tim limped his way through the forest, fighting back the pain and taking support on trees. Soon enough he saw the end of the blood trail and with its end, the slumped form of a man. For a bit Tim thought it was his father, haunting him for not saving him. But as he took in the leather jacket, realization of who was slumped against the tree set in.

Tim collapsed to the ground, crawling up to him, breath shaky with fear. Was Jay even breathing? He pressed shaky fingers to his pulse point, sighing in relief to find it still steady enough. He took a look at Jay’s wounded arm, revealing a bleeding bite wound that had tore through his jacket. He removed the wounded arm from its sleeve and bandaged it with a strip of his cape to stop the bleeding. Worry coloring his thoughts, until Jason’s eyes snapped open, hand grabbing him around the throat and choking him. Jay’s eyes went wide and his hand slack once he realized whose windpipe he was crushing, stuttering his way through an apology, looking contrite. Tim coughed and sobbed, hugging him in relief, indulging himself in this one moment of weakness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter had been pending for a while because my computer died. And nearly waited again longer. Because I can't install Open Office, but it's a long story. So in the end I typed it up in my Tumblr draft. So here you guys go. Hope you enjoy.

The noise began to slowly rise from the so far silent woods. Insects first, then rodents, bigger and bigger fauna. As if, the silence had been an illusion.

  
Damian was worried, Dick’s screams had stopped. He knew, that it couldn’t mean anything good. The cessation of the screams made Damian run faster. The closer he got to the last location he heard the screams from, the wetter the ground got. It was muddy, his feet slipped and skittered over the muck, threatening his balance. One would have thought it had rained a mere moment ago. But it was impossible, he and Drake had been in this forest for hours already. The inevitable happened, in his worry and distraction he didn’t pay close attention to where he was running and his foot slipped on a particularly wet spot, bringing him down in the mud. His breath was blown out of his lungs as his back contacted the soil. Mud getting everywhere.

After catching his breath, he swore, hitting the ground with his fist, face red in embarrassment. He lifted himself shakily, back straining in pain and shook some mud off his cape. He was filthy the wet mud clinging to his uniform, seeping slowly down to his skin. The wet clothes clinging to his body and making him shiver from the cold. He started back up, slower this time, his back still aching. He had to find Grayson, and then find a way back to stupid Drake. The sound of fast running water reached him, bringing a frown to his face, soon he came into view of its source, a roaring river with quick currents. And at its center, passed out on a rock was Grayson. Damian’s heart skipped a beat as the water bled green, memories surfacing like one of the river’s waves, the long since forgotten echoes of the scream of a man coming back to life under the toxic green waters of the Lazarus Pit.  
  
His heart started back up as he shook of the memory. Delaying no more, he jumped into the waters as the vision of green faded away, swimming with great difficulty toward Grayson’s unconscious body. But as he neared his goal a sudden wave, bigger than any other yet engulfed him, bringing him under. He attempted to swim back to the surface but the current was too strong for his small body. He was drowning, he was going to die here, lungs burning from oxygen deprivation. Unable to hold [back] anymore his body’s survival reflex of gasping to attempt getting back air in his lungs, his mouth opened, water rushing in. He watched distantly the bubbles float away back to the surface, everything felt like a dream. Just as the realization that he wouldn’t make it settled into his mind, an ascending current caught his weakened body and pulled him up, throwing him to the rock beside Grayson’s unconscious body. His hand closed around Grayson’s weakly, tears streaming down his face as he heaved water and gulped down air, sobbing silently at this near death experience and his powerlessness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long unwarned Hiatus. I had writer block and wasn't feeling too hot. But Chapter 7 is there. And I'm working on Dick's next chapter. I have no idea how I'm going to make it work.

The wind blew at the tightly sealed shut windows. But try as it may, the planks held against the wind’s assault.  
  
Jason felt dread slowly creep up his spine. Tim had been silent ever since his screams had stopped, his body shivering uncontollably. He feared that all of Tim’s screaming might have ruptured the muscles of his larynx. There was also the possibilty of his ruined fingers becoming infected. Or even worse, hypothermia from his elonged stay in the freezer. He didn’t for one second doubt that the kid would be traumatised.   
But beyond that, he couldn’t find Dick, or Damian. The Baby Bat had to be around, they were all together before this mess began. He tried opening a window as he passed. But it held close like its predecessors. That was another problem, everything was sealed shut and Jason was starting to feel the effects of panic. This whole place felt like a gigantic coffin. He needed air, the walls were too close, only Tim’s slumped weight at his side kept him grounded. He entered another room in search of an exit or his wayward brothers, but what graced his sight was a room, smaller than any others he came across in this place.   
  
He walked in warily, testing the planks barring the room’s single window. The room made him sick, the walls too close for comfort. As he was about to turn back to the door, he felt Tim’s shaking change from his quiet shivering. He looked down in worry, mouth open on a question when he heard it. The begining of a demented laughter[laugh] straight out of his worst nightmares. He feelt his throat close up, his breath hitch. It was impossible. This couldn’t be happenning not to them. They had just started being on good terms.   
  
In his distraction, he didn’t feel, or see Tim get free of his hold and rise to kick in the back of the knees, sending him sprawling to the ground with a big great thud resounding in the emptiness of the building. Demented laughter went up in intensity, echoing off the walls eerily like the kid’s earlier calls, shaking Tim’s smaller frame like he was about to shake apart. Fear gripped his heart, immobilizing him, images of his killer juxtaposing to the thing wearing Tim’s skin.   
  
The monster turned crazed eyes to him, grinning wide and grotesque. In the blink of an eye it was by the door, hand grasping the handle. The thing tilted Tim’s head, emitting a last crazed giggle as it closed the door slowly like a monster of nightmares. Jason ran for the door as soon as he realized what the thing was going to do. But too late. The door was left unbudging under all of his strength and weight. He slid to the the ground, back to the door. His breath short and shallow, looking around wildly with pupils blown wide for an exit. There was none.


End file.
